Change for the better
by grantcame
Summary: Brittany runs to Santana after Artie calls her stupid and Santana experiences a change within her.  N.B. I was unsure about what rating this should have so if you think it should be changed let me know, thanks :


Santana jolted as she heard the banging on her front door, her parents were out so she knew she'd have to tear herself away from her computer in order to see who it was. Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she was walking towards the front door and she stopped to read a text from Puck.

"Santana, I'm bored. Come and entertain the sex shark ;)"

Although Santana snorted in disgust, she was actually considering heading over there simply to get some form of attention. She would also use the excuse about it helping her decide how she felt about boys, because she was clearly attracted to girls but she wanted to make sure she wasn't attracted to boys at all before she came out as anything to anyone. Before she could continue thinking about how she would respond to Puck's messages, another few loud bangs came from the front door. After mumbling something in Spanish under her breath, she headed for the front door, pocketing her phone and momentarily forgetting about the message she had just received.

To her surprise, Brittany was standing at the door. Santana instantly looked down at Brittany's legs. They were perfection. Brittany often wore fairly short shorts to school which allowed Santana to gaze upon the toned beauties for hours on end. This moment was no different. As she worked her way up towards Brittany's face she noticed that Brittany had folder her shirt into a knot, showing off her smooth stomach to the wandering eyes that belonged to Santana. She made her way up to Brittany's breasts, letting out a slight whimper as she noticed the knot in the shirt was forcing more cleavage to be shown. Santana didn't stare for long, for one she knew Brittany might get uncomfortable but she also heard something that made her suddenly feel worried and concerned for her friend.

Santana immediately looked at Brittany's face and realised that the noise she heard was the sound of Brittany crying softly. One of her hands was gently rubbing her eyes whilst the other one rested on the wood of the doorframe, most likely keeping her up right as Santana noticed she was shaking. It was evident to her that Brittany had been crying for a long time, and probably a lot harder than she was at that moment.

Santana leapt toward Brittany, pulling her forcefully into a tight, comforting hug. This was strange for Santana. Sure, she and Britt hugged all the time and it was no secret that they were close, but almost every time something like this occurred it was Britt's doing. Santana suddenly felt a warmth rush through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and certainly nothing like she had ever felt when she was this close with one of the boys. She noticed that Brittany had started hugging her back and she was stroking Britt's hair in return. Santana suddenly broke free from the embrace. What was she doing, she had never cared for anything this intimate with Brittany before. It was usually just sex and nothing more. It scared her how natural it felt.

There was a short silence. Santana saw that Brittany looked slightly hurt from the abrupt end to their hug. Santana resumed her usual form of acting like a hardened bitch.

"Brittany, why are you here? You said you were going to Artie's after school."

Brittany began to stutter, and Santana instinctively rolled her eyes. This simply caused Brittany to start blubbering again.

"What's wrong Britt? Spit it out" Santana forced a cold tone to leave her lips, despite her wanting to sound supportive and caring. She wouldn't allow herself to open up about her feelings again, not like last time when she was shot down point blank by Brittany after she had confessed her love towards her.

"A-A-Artie!" Brittany blubbered. "He c-called me s-s-stupid!" At that moment, Brittany let out an incredibly loud wailing sound which forced Santana to usher Brittany inside to prevent any interference from neighbours or people walking down the street.

"Go up to my room, we can talk" Santana said, shocking herself. She never wanted to talk, and, by the new expression on her face, Brittany didn't expect this either. Walking up the stairs to Santana's bedroom, Santana felt confused. At a moment like this, she would usually make up some lie about how girls needed to be naked together to feel better about boys upsetting them, or something similar to that, in order to get Brittany to make out and have sex with her. This time, however, she didn't want any of that. Watching Brittany make her way up the stairs, Santana instinctively found herself staring at her perfectly round ass. Her brain was telling her to go for it, make something up to get Britt to have sex with her, but her heart was telling her to talk to Brittany, to connect with her.

As they reached Santana's bedroom, Brittany began explaining how Artie had began to suggest that Santana was manipulating Brittany and how, after she began defending her, he called her 'stupid' and looked as if he actually meant it, rather than just another comment made by someone across a class room. Santana felt herself growing angrier and angrier. She felt her cheeks become hot and knew that she had begun heavy breathing. She would usually "go all Lima Heights" on someone who dared insult her, but she didn't want to leave Brittany. She wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, to just sit there with her and make her feel wanted again.

She reached out her hand and stroked Brittany's cheek, smiling at her with an I'm-here-for-you look, a look that was rarely seen on Santana's face. Brittany smiled back and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes. Santana, gazing into Brittany's eyes as if they were diamonds, failed to notice that Brittany was fumbling with something behind her back. When she did notice, she saw Brittany remove her bra from inside her shirt and being to lift the shirt up. Santana grabbed her wrists, quite forcefully, and stopped them moving.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, confused and slightly shocked.

"Taking off my clothes" Brittany replied, with a matter of fact tone about her. Santana simply stared at her, mouth half open, for a few seconds before beginning to speak. She was cut off, however, by an overdue explanation coming from Brittany. "That's what we always do. We come up to your room and we take our clothes off and make out and stuff". Santana still looked shocked and slightly uneasy about Britt's statement. Is that what always happened when Britt came round, even if she was having problems? Was she so selfish that they always ended up making out and having sex under Santana's orders? Santana just sat there, whilst Brittany looked at her as if she was being the stupid one. Santana felt disgusted with herself, she had suddenly realised how much she uses Brittany for her own purposes now that Brittany had considered that the two of them making out is the answer to her problems. "And it won't be cheating because you said the plumbing's different and me and Artie are not together anymore anyway" She resumed, as she began to remove her shirt once more.

Santana stopped her, again. She didn't know exactly what had come over her but she knew that she didn't want this. Not now. Not like this.

"No, Britt" She started. She struggled to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry about the way that I've treated you"

"Santana, what-" Brittany began, but was cut off by Santana raising her hand.

"No Britt, I don't want to have sex with you. Not like this." She continued hastily, cutting off another attempt of speech by Brittany. "We should talk. I don't know what this feeling inside of me is but it's strong, and it feels right. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I don't want you to just be another person that I shag in order to feel something inside, like Puck or Finn". Tears had begun streaming down her face now; she couldn't hold them back any longer. Tears had filled Brittany's eyes again, and Santana grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "I'm not going to treat you like your worthless any more. You aren't worthless. You mean everything to me, Britt. I- I-" She found it difficult to finish. She was in such a vulnerable state and she was about to admit to the way she felt about Brittany for the second time. "I- I love you, Britt". Brittany had burst into tears. Although, this time she was smiling softly beneath them, she was happy and Santana could see it. She too smiled back at Brittany and for the first time felt accepted by the one she truly loved.

"I love you too Santana and I shouldn't have waited until now to tell you. I'm so sorry, I'm so-" but she was cut off again, this time by her own choking tears. Santana grabbed her waist and pulled her closer; they rested their foreheads on each others' and sat, crying to one another, full of love for one another. Santana was the first to speak after a couple of minutes.

"I want this to be real, Brittany. I want this to be it. No more confusion, no more "fuck buddies", no more Artie or Puck or anyone, just you and me, together." Brittany couldn't speak; she was engulfed in happiness and simply nodded. She pulled Santana's head closer and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and meaningful, not rough and sexual like other occasions. As they broke apart, they both smiled and embraced each other in a long, tight hug which sealed their love within it. Santana stroked the back of Brittany's head and tears filled her eyes once more. She had done it. She had finally changed, and it was for Brittany. No, it was because of Brittany. Brittany made her a better person and she had finally come to accept that.

Santana's phone buzzed again. She pulled it out her pocket and glanced at it before simply throwing it across the bed. Ignoring the text from Puck asking for her answer, she grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked out of the room together hand-in-hand, soul mates.


End file.
